


Ambiguidade

by A (AILiSeki)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - All Media Types, Desventuras em Série - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, menções de morte de personagem, menções de uma certa noite na ópera, um dos irmãos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A
Summary: Olaf é levado para sua penúltima prisão por um dos irmãos Dénouement.





	Ambiguidade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ambiguity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213241) by [A (AILiSeki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/A). 



Finalmente as coisas estavam indo como ele queria. Olaf não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ele podia ainda não ter as senhas exatas para chegar ao açucareiro, mas ele tinha informações o suficiente para consegui-las. Tudo o que ele precisava era de um daqueles voluntários idiotas para ajudá-lo, e eles estavam por toda a parte no hotel. E ele ainda tinha um arpão sobrando.

Quanto ao julgamento no dia seguinte… a mera ideia o fazia rir. Justiça era só mais um conto de fadas no qual os voluntários acreditavam. Não havia justiça real em lugar algum. Qualquer um poderia se safar com incêndio criminoso ou assassinato, ou assustar pobres criancinhas inocentes. Beatrice e o quatro-olhos com quem ela se casou se safaram. Olaf poderia facilmente se safar também.

Só havia um jeito de conseguir justiça, e era fazendo com suas próprias mãos. Combatendo fogo com fogo. Os voluntários estavam ocupados demais com seus livros e códigos para perceber. Os filhos de Beatrice, por outro lado, às vezes o surpreendiam. Eles tinham o potencial de conseguir alguma coisa, como a mãe deles conseguiu.

Mas eles não tinham chance. Eles eram só três pirralhos órfãos, e Olaf era um gênio do crime. Ele já estava começando incêndios antes deles nascerem.

Ele só precisava do açucareiro, e então ele poderia destruí-los. Todos eles. Esta seria a última vez em que Olaf seria trancado em um quartinho pequeno. Ele continuou com seu sorriso triunfante até chegar ao armário, acompanhado de um gerente insondável.

"É uma noite maravilhosa, não é mesmo?" Olaf comentou. Se este gerente fosse seu aliado, ele concordaria. Se não fosse, ele não sentia nenhum remorso em provocá-lo assim.

O gerente franziu o cenho por um momento, mas logo seu rosto voltou à expressão insondável de sempre. Esses gêmeos (ou trigêmeos, que seja) podiam ser frustrantes às vezes.

Eles logos chegaram ao armário, a porta marcada com o número 165. Falácias e fontes de erro. Alguém tinha um senso de humor.

"Este será seu quarto esta noite, senhor. Sinto informá-lo que não oferecemos serviço de quarto para criminosos procurados."

Olaf riu.

"Boa piada, Ernest."

O gerente franziu o cenho novamente, antes de destrancar e abrir a porta. O "quarto" 165 era menor do que Olaf esperava, ele nem sequer conseguiria se deitar lá dentro. E é claro, ele não tinha nenhum tipo de mobília.

O gerente apresentou o armário do mesmo jeito que apresentaria qualquer outro quarto a um hóspede. Olaf fez uma cara feia para ele, mas o gerente pareceu não notar, e então entrou no armário.

Ernest, ou talvez fosse Frank, virou para sair, mas depois se voltou novamente para o armário.

"Olaf."

" _Conde_  Olaf, por favor."

Em vez de um cumprimento mais adequado, Olaf recebeu um punho na cara. E não foi um soco fraquinho, não, ele provavelmente deixaria marca. Não era um ato muito nobre para um voluntário.

"Frank-!"

"Isso é por se meter com a minha família." O gerente o cortou, usando uma voz bem sondável. Olaf podia ouvir a raiva, não, o puro  _ódio_  nela. Era injusto, não havia sido Olaf quem puxou o gatilho. Ele o faria sem pensar duas vezes, sim, mas ele não fez, e ele odiava ser culpado por crimes que ele não cometeu.

Frank, a não ser que fosse Ernest, deu um passo para trás.

"Você não vai escapar desta vez." Ele disse, a voz ainda coberta de ódio, e Olaf não se importava, mas ele tinha certeza de que já tinha ouvido esse mesmo tom antes. Talvez todos que perderam alguém importante soassem igual. "E a propósito, eu sou Ernest."

E com essas palavras, o gerente fechou e trancou a porta, deixando Olaf sozinho naquele armário pequeno e escuro.


End file.
